


First, Second, Last

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They stay at Rachel's.Quinn takes Rachel's virginity.It's the best night of her life.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 4
Kudos: 191





	First, Second, Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aca_bhlo_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aca_bhlo_me/gifts).



> Literally just never gonna stop writing first-time smut for these losers.

“Finn and I were…almost intimate,” Rachel says in a shaky voice, and Quinn’s heart doesn’t just sink, it _drowns._ She does everything in her power to look bored and unaffected.

_Anyone but him._

When Rachel goes on to explain that they didn’t _do it_ Quinn breathes a little easier but still…the clock is now ticking, and alarm bells are sounding in the distance.

Quinn’s thoughts float back to prom when the boys had all lost their minds and Finn and Jesse had gotten kicked out due to fighting and then Quinn had lost her mind a little bit too and slapped Rachel. 

Somehow that had evolved into the best night of their lives. They spent the whole night dancing and having fun. Most people had gone home while Rachel and Quinn had trolled around the school, giddy on girl power and drunk off of each other. Finally, they stopped outside behind the school in a deserted tiny parking lot after skipping and singing through the dark, empty halls.

Quinn had tripped and fallen, accidentally shoving Rachel up against the scratchy bricks that made up the exterior of the school. She looked deep into her eyes for a long silent moment. Then Rachel leaned up and put her face very close to Quinn’s. The world had felt like it was spinning but the second Rachel moved forward everything stopped. Quinn shifted her focus from Rachel’s eyes and stared at her perfect lips and when she did, her mouth started to water.

She _knew_ she felt something…different for Rachel. Quinn tried desperately to ignore it for the longest time, but Rachel would show up in her dreams stalking her subconscious. Eventually, Rachel started haunting her fantasies and when Quinn would masturbate, just as she would orgasm, embarrassingly, Rachel’s face would be emblazed on the backs of her eyelids. Quinn would smash her eyes shut and fling her head the side and bite her pillow while riding it out, imagining the orgasm was Rachel’s instead and she was the one giving it to her.

Afterward, she would pant in bed, furiously blushing, and let her eyes drift up and away, not focusing on anything, just trying to ignore the laughter of the skeleton that was camping out with her in the closet. 

She didn’t understand how someone she used to obsess over hating was now a secret shortcut to a guaranteed earth-shattering orgasm. Quinn supposed that maybe obsession is obsession and hate and love are just two different flavors that are more easily interchanged than one would think.

And however Christian and conservative Quinn believed herself to be, she wasn’t an idiot either. She tussled with the feelings for months, attempting to tamp them down, and she thought she had it all under control until the fucking prom.

But there Rachel was with her pouty mouth one inch away from Quinn’s and Quinn was at her wit’s end.

Still, she held off until Rachel, who spent all her formative years blabbing until she got what she wanted, said, “Can you just kiss me already?” Quinn hadn’t been able to resist that and swooped in to kiss Rachel so hard that she smacked her head into the wall behind her.

“Sorry!” Quinn yelped, but Rachel had grabbed Quinn by the face and pulled her back in. First, it was kissing, then kissing with tongue, then making out.

Before Quinn knew it they were dry humping on the ground and Quinn had scrambled, pulling Rachel’s dress up and up, trying to get her shaking hands up to the waistband of Rachel’s panties to pull them down so she could finally make Rachel come as a thank you for all the times she had unknowingly assisted in getting Quinn off.

Rachel stopped her though.

“I’m not ready,” she said with earnest eyes and Quinn had immediately slowed everything down. Heated kissing transitioned to giggling and cuddling on the ground, pressing kisses against soft temples and intertwining their fingers while they tried to point out constellations to one another until they realized neither of them knew all that much about astronomy. Instead, they invented pictures in the sky, giving new names and backstories to random clusters of stars. After a few hours, neither of them could stand to keep their eyes open. They parted ways and when Monday rolled around, they both acted like it never happened.

But now…now Rachel is ready.

_Anyone but him_.

_No…not anyone. Me. Me and **only**_ _me._

Quinn takes the first opportunity she can find to follow Rachel into the bathroom during a free period. Somehow, it’s just easier to talk to her in the bathroom. They always hash things out there. There’s no chance of boys interrupting.

“Oh hey!” Rachel says as she peers at herself in a mirror reapplying lip gloss.

Quinn cuts her eyes from side to side to ensure no one else is in the room with them. She strides down the short row of stalls, checking each one, and Rachel gives her a weird look when she passes behind her.

“We need to talk,” Quinn says in a low voice when she’s confident they have privacy.

Rachel turns and leans against the sink with an expectant look on her face, giving Quinn the floor. She’s always been confident but something about this conversation makes Quinn feel self-conscious and awkward. She searches for the right way to get her point across but then opens her mouth fruitlessly. How do you tell your best friend you want to take her virginity? 

Honestly, if she’s too nervous to even speak about these things she probably shouldn’t be having sex. The idea of being mature enough to be worthy of being Rachel’s first gives Quinn a streak of courage and she stands up a bit straighter to speak.

“Remember prom last year?” Quinn says, her voice far more casual than she feels in the moment.

Rachel gets a far-out look in her eye and she gives a little absentminded run of her fingers through her hair.

“Of course.”

“Well, that night we almost…. You almost let me…but then you said you weren’t ready,” Quinn says.

Rachel crosses her arms over her chest and her face turns a lovely shade of pink.

“I didn’t really think – well I just thought that was a one-time thing – I figured emotions were running high. I _know_ you’re not gay Quinn.”

Quinn shakes her head frantically. “How on earth do you know that? Even _I_ don’t know that.”

“Are you gay?” Rachel asks with wide eyes.

“I don’t know. For you? Definitely.” Quinn can hardly believe the words coming out of her mouth but honesty tastes like sweet honey on her tongue, so she keeps going.

“You shouldn’t have sex with Finn. I mean, he’s _not_ good, trust me. And Puck is even worse, he’s not gentle at all so I really think, well…” Quinn trails off. She’s been gesturing aimlessly with her hands and now all of a sudden, her nerve is shrinking. 

“I want it to be me. If you want it,” she hurries out before she loses all ability to speak due to embarrassment.

“If you want me,” she finishes, almost in a whisper.

Rachel’s eyes gloss over as if she might start crying. The sentimental look on her face feels like a punch to Quinn’s chest.

“I want you,” Rachel says as she twists her hands. “Of course. I’ve always wanted you.”

Quinn’s mouth feels as if it’s stuffed with cotton. She swallows hard and nods slowly instead of trying to speak.

“Ok, ok,” Rachel says. Quinn can tell she’s snapping into planning mode. Her heart is pounding at everything that’s just transpired.

_Just imagine what it’ll feel like to see her naked, to touch her, to hold her in your arms with no clothes on._ Quinn thinks she might pass out.

Rachel keeps talking, telling Quinn she has to go on a break with Finn, so she doesn’t cheat on him. “We’ve broken up and gotten back together a hundred times what’s once more?” she says with a wave of her hands.

Next Friday, Rachel’s dads would be out of town again and she instructs Quinn to come over.

The rest of the week drags by and Quinn’s heart sores every time she and Rachel make eye contact. Santana even comments on it, telling them to get a room for all the eye fucking. Santana has no idea. Or maybe she completely has the right idea. Quinn’s too happy to care either way.

For some dumb superstitious reason Quinn doesn’t masturbate for the rest the week, thinking that she should save herself up for Rachel and worrying that if she does get herself off, she’ll jinx something. She finds herself driving extra safely and worrying when the tornado sirens get tested like they do every Wednesday morning because she can’t die now, not before she has sex with Rachel. Quinn even has trouble sleeping because she worries that she might have a wet dream about Rachel and offend the virginity Gods or something. It’s all exhausting and by Friday, Quinn wonders if she can even stay sane until that night.

Rachel answers the door of her home at dusk looking cute in jeans and a white t-shirt. Quinn feels self-conscious for the thousandth time, wondering why she got dressed up in a skirt and top. But then Rachel says she looks nice as they sit down on the couch in her living room and she feels better.

The television is on, but Quinn barely registers it. Her hands are clammy, and her mouth is dry. 

_All you have to do is be completely perfect. This isn’t even about you. Stop freaking out._ Quinn orders herself.

Rachel smiles and takes Quinn’s hand. Upon feeling Rachel’s touch, something primitive wakes up inside Quinn. Instinct takes over and she stops thinking so much. She leans in close to Rachel and pretty soon they’re making out.

Quinn takes great care to kiss up and down her throat, eliciting murmurs and heavy breaths from Rachel. They tenderly and deliberately strip one another. Quinn gets down on her knees in front of Rachel and slowly drags her jeans off before Rachel comes toppling down on her on the floor in front of the couch.

She runs a hand up Rachel’s neck and then pushes her hair back to kiss the sensitive skin behind Rachel’s ear. She shifts so she’s straddling one of Rachel’s thighs and leans so her hip pushes up into the wet heat between Rachel’s legs.

Rachel gasps and Quinn grinds up and into her slow at first while she continues to kiss Rachel on the mouth greedily. Rachel moans loudly and Quinn slips her tongue inside her open mouth. Rachel pushes her tongue hungrily back as she groans, and Quinn thinks she might melt.

Quinn keeps twisting her body against Rachel’s while her own wetness lubricates Rachel’s thigh. She slides herself up and down against it, faster and faster until she realizes if she keeps it up, she might come before they get a chance to do anything else. It wouldn’t be the end of the world but now it’s a point of pride to get Rachel off first. She closes her eyes and stops moving as she imagines running a mailman over with her car to cool herself off.

_Wow, that does work._

“Is it ok?” Rachel asks.

“ _Perfect._ You’re perfect,” Quinn swears.

Rachel smiles. It’s beautiful.

Quinn sits up, in front of Rachel and over her at the same time. She’s hunched awkwardly, but she wants the angle to be right and she wants to watch her fingers slip into Rachel for the very first time.

She runs her hand over a taut nipple as she traces it down Rachel’s body. Rachel looks up at her with a dash of adoration and a sprinkle of apprehension.

Quinn’s glad her hands aren’t shaking as she leans back and spreads Rachel’s legs apart gently.

The skin on the inside of her thighs might be made of cashmere it’s so soft. Quinn interlaces the fingers of her left hand with Rachel’s right hand and squeezes it as she moves her dominant hand up to make hesitant contact with Rachel’s slippery sex. Rachel’s breath hitches when Quinn runs her fingers over her clit. Quinn’s confidence grows. This feels so right.

Rachel is beckoning to Quinn but before succumbing to her desires she spends several long minutes petting Rachel’s clit enjoying the view of Rachel closing her eyes and sighing as she twists her head back from side to side.

Eventually, Quinn positions her middle finger at Rachel’s opening. Before she can even ask Rachel if she’s ready, Rachel says, “Please. Please just fuck me, Quinn.”

Quinn raises her eyebrows so high she’s worried they might fall off of her forehead and her stomach flips and plummets at the dirty talk coming out of Rachel’s mouth. She looks down and carefully starts to push her finger forward. The sight is delicious but within a split-second, Quinn decides she’d rather watch Rachel’s face.

And the vision of Rachel, eyes shut softly, mouth parted ever so slightly, while the hint of her Adam’s apple bobs excitedly may be the most erotic and gorgeous thing Quinn has ever seen.

The way Rachel’s abs ripple as her body reacts to Quinn is hypnotizing.

Quinn moves her finger slowly at first, as carefully as she can.

“Tight,” she hisses as she gnashes her teeth, and Rachel whimpers in response. Quinn isn’t sure if it’s actually that Rachel _is_ all that tight or if it’s just because Quinn is thinking about how Rachel’s a virgin and that’s causing some kind of physical illusion but either way the feeling of sliding in and out of her is downright addictive. It feels like Rachel might break Quinn’s finger if she were to move too suddenly.

_Or if she clenched down, then she’d definitely break it._ Quinn thinks with a shudder.

“More,” Rachel begs after a few minutes and Quinn acquiesces quickly sliding her pointer finger in alongside the middle one. The stretch Rachel’s body relinquishes makes Quinn see double and red all at once. Rachel reaches up and Quinn immediately lowers herself down into Rachel’s arms. She then realizes she had missed being close to Rachel.

She continues to move her fingers gently, pushing a little further on each thrust, and rubbing her palm into Rachel’s clit earning some more very approving moans. She hooks her fingers up, brushing Rachel’s g-spot and Rachel gets so loud Quinn has to force herself not to cover Rachel’s mouth. She’s used to having sex with parents hiding behind every corner.

Quinn’s glad Rachel can be as noisy as she wants in the empty house because the sounds that she’s making are some of the most beautiful she’s ever heard.

Again, and again she pulses her fingers and twists them up inside Rachel. She buries her face into Rachel’s neck and Rachel’s fingernails dig into her back.

“I’m so glad,” Rachel sighs. “I’m _so glad_ it’s _you_.”

Quinn grins into Rachel’s ear and whispers, “Me too.”

The idea of giving Rachel an orgasm recaptures Quinn and she becomes obsessively focused. She kisses and bites at Rachel’s throat and gently rolls Rachel’s nipple in-between her fingers with her free hand. All while she keeps her strokes even, pressing the tips of her fingers against Rachel’s g-spot time after time.

Since it’s as though time is standing still, Quinn isn’t exactly sure how long it’s been when Rachel puts a hand on her forearm softly and pushes her fingers out of her. Quinn blinks hard a few times. It feels like she’s been underwater.

“I want to try something,” Rachel says.

“ _Anything_ ,” Quinn says back quickly.

“Sit up on the couch.”

Quinn obeys and Rachel stays on the floor. Rachel kneels in front of Quinn and pushes her legs apart.

“Um. Um,” Quinn stutters. The image of Rachel down on her knees in front of her is too much.

Rachel leans down and drags her tongue over Quinn while keeping eye contact the entire time. Quinn’s breath catches in her chest and she tears her eyes away as she slams her head back, banging it against the back of the sofa while her hands scramble and tear at the cushions.

“Jesus _Christ_.”

Rachel’s response is to lick her again, then again. Quinn’s arousal pours out as Rachel laps at her, starting at her opening and trailing slowly and deliberately up to her clit. Quinn knows she’s whining but she can’t help it. Rachel is driving her insane. Quinn isn’t sure she’s going to survive the night because it feels like she might explode.

The way Rachel bobs her head and drags her tongue back into her mouth to swallow as she worships at the altar of Quinn makes Quinn want to cry. Her eyes tear up from pleasure and some other intense feeling that she can’t quite identify.

“Are you _sure_ you’ve never done this before,” Quinn gasps.

Rachel leans back with a big smile on her face. “Of course! I just did some Googling and reading this week to prepare myself.”

Of course, Rachel Berry _would_ study for sex.

“There’s a lot of resources out there, and don’t even get me started on the pornography I found.”

Quinn bites her lip so hard she’s surprised it doesn’t start bleeding. She desperately wants to tell Rachel to _please_ stop talking and go back to fucking her with her tongue, but she doesn’t want to be rude.

Thankfully Rachel lowers her head back down and Quinn dissolves into the bliss.

The technique starts to shift. Rachel starts focusing on Quinn’s clit and her strokes become quicker and more focused.

Quinn runs her hand through Rachel’s hair and takes grip.

“Is it ok? For me to hold your head?”

“Yeah,” Rachel whispers hurriedly.

Quinn pushes Rachel’s mouth down harder and starts to pump her hips up a little. She’s getting close.

Rachel hums and flicks her tongue faster and Quinn shudders.

“Rachel I’m gonna – if you don’t stop – _Rachel_ ,” Quinn tries to warn but it’s too late. She unravels hard, snapping against Rachel, moaning loud and slumping back. Rachel stays still with her mouth open and Quinn thrashes as she comes. The room is spinning. All the pressure that’s been coiling and gripping Quinn all week, or maybe for years, is released. The orgasm rushes and floods over her body and Quinn swears she can see gold.

“Jesus. _Jesus_ Rachel,” Quinn says and starts laughing weakly, pressing her palms into her eyes. “You have no idea. You have _no idea._ ”

“I think I have some idea,” Rachel says in a teasing tone.

Quinn can only alternate between nodding and shaking her head. Her body is slowly thawing as the shock of the orgasm wears off. Rachel crawls up into her lap and Quinn clutches her close and rests her head against her shoulder as her breathing evens out.

“You recovered enough to return the favor?” Rachel asks.

“Absolutely,” Quinn says as Rachel rolls off of her lap. “Can we go up to your room? Lay down in bed maybe?”

Rachel nods and guides Quinn up the stairs. They forget their clothes in the living room. They’ll clean up later.

They fall into bed and Quinn kisses down Rachel’s body. An ember has started to grow in Quinn’s belly and when she tastes Rachel for the first time it ignites violently. Rachel’s legs are wet with arousal, but Quinn is completely unbothered as it slides across her face. She buries her head in between Rachel’s legs and the sound of Rachel’s moans are muted by her thighs pressing in against Quinn’s ears.

The sight of Rachel squirming above her, the taste, the wetness coating her tongue, then the inside of her mouth and eventually down her throat – it’s all completely exquisite. Quinn laps it up. She could do this for hours. She breaths heavily through her nose as she services Rachel.

All of a sudden, Rachel’s hips jut forwards and she slams her hands above her into the headboard. 

“Quinn!” she gasps out and a tiny fresh trickle of wetness drips into Quinn’s mouth and dribbles down her chin.

Quinn almost doesn’t believe it. Some tiny insecure part of her makes her want to hook Rachel to a lie detector machine and ask her if she faked it. Quinn brushes those silly fears off and ascends Rachel’s body. She offers kisses to Rachel’s cheeks and eyelids and finally her mouth.

“Incredible. You’re incredible,” Quinn says.

“No, you are,” Rachel sighs dreamily. Their limbs weave around one another and Quinn ends up spooning Rachel.

They stay up for hours giggling and kissing and exploring each other’s bodies with eager spelunker hands. Eventually, they fall asleep still stark naked.

The sound of birds singing and sunshine creeping into the room wake Quinn up. Rachel’s already awake, head propped up on a hand as she brushes Quinn’s hair out of her face and runs her fingers lightly over her forehead.

“I’m so glad you were my first,” Rachel says as Quinn blinks up at her.

A joyful tightness grips at Quinn’s throat and she nods, too happy to speak.

Rachel leans in closer to Quinn and starts pulling her on top of her with a devilish look in her eye.

“I want you to be my second too.”


End file.
